Scales of Love
by Valenor
Summary: Daughter of Silver and Blaze, Shine the cat was just a regular princess living in the past to escape a marriage, and live a normal life. But then suddenly things start changing when something strange and unusual saves her from a robot...A monster. -R&R-
1. The Beast

**Greetings fellow Authors. If you are all wondering about this sudden new story from me, this was something me and a friend of mine came up with in an RP in the new Forum I go to. Me and Sprx777 both thought this idea was very cute, so one of us flipped a coin to see who would right the fic. It was me. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Also...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beast:**

It all began somewhere in a city known as Station Square. It was a pretty big city full of not only humans, but it was a city full of animal like creatures called Mobians. They walk, talk, and act like humans, which is why they were able to blend in with our world. No one was sure how mobians and humans came to live with eachother in this world, but none really cared, as they all lived happily together. There were not only just mobians and humans, but there were also super beings, like Superman or Spiderman. But none of them would compare to this one mobian, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog! But like all normal mobians and humans, they lived about their daily lifes, not caring that something so big would happen...or things that hide in the darkness. But besides the point, most people were just doing their daily routines or such.

In fact, there was one mobian who was just on her way to the supermarket right now. She was a pure white cat with golden eyes. She wore a pair of light, ocean blue sandles and a white dress that went down to her knees. Because of her pure white fur, her mother and father had decided to give her a name that was quite suitable for her great beauty...Shine. She was one of the most kind hearted cat that was known to any other cats that walked the earth, and she was grateful of it.

Today, she was going to get some milk and eggs. She was in the mood to bake some cake. She wasn't intending to make a cake for herself though. It was mostly going to be given to some friends and such, like the Sonic was was doing it as a token of appreciation. For helping her father save her world in the father, Silver the hedghog, marriied Blaze and were glad to have Shine in their lives. Unfortunately, there was a problem in the future. Marriage itself. Shine wanted no part in marrying the prince in her time line. Her father understood that and gave her an escape. She would live in the past and never be bothered there. Though it brought tears in the eyes of both Silver and Blaze to say goodbye, they knew it was for their only daughter's happiness.

She then made her home in the present. Now, she lives an average life in her appartment. And willing to help at any time. As for the cake, well, token of appreciation for what Sonic did in the past. She and he had become good friends when he found out who she really was. The stories that he shared about Silver's crazy days was hilarious to her. And speaking of which, she also had to apologize to Rouge about some "incident" that happened earlier at some time.

As she just looked ahead, the supermarket was dead ahead. She went through the doors of the market and smiled at the clerks that waved at her. After a few minutes of shopping and looking for groceries, she bought all the stuff she needed, and exited the market. After getting her things and leaving the store, with hands full, she was quickly on her way home. Her smile widened as the sun was shining from her fur, making it glisten in the light.

"Ah, I LOVE the sun shining down, and the wind blowing softly across my fur!" she smiled, as her fur was waving abit from the soft breeze.

The soft breeze began to pick up in speed. Not only that, but it got abit rough as well. Only then did she realize that this breeze wasn't natural. Her smile disappeared, her happiness transformed into recognition and fear. Ears twitched as the sound of grindind gears and filled the air. She turned her attention to the sky and saw it. Her eyes widened in fear as a large white robot floated down from nowhere a tall. Shine dropped her groceries and ran as fast as possible, hoping that the robot would not pursue her. Unfortunately, nothing seems to go the way you think of it. The robot started following her, the sound of roaring jets getting a tad bit louder as it got closer.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled at the machine, continuing to run. She quickly had her eyes focused back on the front, to see where she could probably lose it. The forest on the left looked like a good idea.

So she turned tail and ran into the bushes, and continued on in case the robot would still follow her. Her white fur and dress didn't help one bit, but the sun was pretty much setting down on the horizon, meaning this would make things abit difficult for the machine to see her...unless it had thermal visors. It didn't matter to her at the moment, as long as she would lose the robot somehow. She wanted to call for help, but no one was around, making this more difficult. What made it even MORE difficult, was that while running as fast as she could, she lost one of her sandals as it slipped off her foot. As much as she wanted to go back and get it, the robot was still following her.

"MUST PURSUE INFERIOR LIFE FORM!" it stated unemotionally, while crashing down some trees.

After Shine had kept running and running, her chest started feeling tight, until she had tripped, and looked back to see the robot. She also hit her head, causing her to get light headed. With a few glances, the robot landed on it's feet, and slowly walked towards her, getting ready to do it's job.

_"Please...someone help...please" _s**he spoke in her head, until she slowly lost conscious.**

With her last breath, she was out for a while, as the robot got closer and closer. One step at a time, it got nearer...I think we got the point already. Just as it pulled out it's guns, a large orange blur or something came out from the bushes and bashed it's fist into the right arm. The robot's arm was busted, until all of a sudden, a large scratch appeared across it's chest, and it's head was bashed inside the body. Then to top it off, the machine was finally finished with it's arms and legs getting torn off.

* * *

Sometime later, as Shine slowly got up, she realized that the robot was gone, and the skies were filled with stars. She looked around, and noticed her left foot was bare, meaning she lost her sandal earlier. Once she got up, and dusted some dirt off her white dress, she walked back to her place, until noticing something abit off. The robot was right there...torn to pieces by someone...or something.

"Maybe Sonic or Shadow did this?" She pondered for abit, until realizing something. "Wait, Sonic would've gotten me back home then! So it must be Shadow!" she exclaimed, before running off, and finding her sandal.

With the wind blowing softly across her fur, she ran back to her place, exiting the forest, and hoping that she'll be okay for tomorrow. She might even have to thank Shadow tomorrow once she finds him. He really is a tough hedgehog to find, considering he's the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow would seem like the person to leave someone behind, like Shine for example, if he destroyed the robot. But little did she know...in the woods...something else destroyed the robot. Something larger...stronger...and faster. The only thing that watched her...were a pair of green snake eyes.

* * *

**Okay, the last part didn't go out so well, but everything else was okay! The rest will be much better, I promise.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	2. The Beauty's Curiousity

**Greetings fellow Authors. If you liked the first chapter (which I doubt), Then hopefully you'll like this chapter abit better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Once again...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry! And they also belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beauty's Curiousity:**

The next day, Shine woke to the rising sun as the light flooded her room. She was ready to go into the kitchen and prepare the cake before she remembered what had happened. "Oh...I guess I'll have to go and get them again..."

With a sigh, she quickly put on another pair of her spare sandals, a clean dress, and was on her way out the door.

"Maybe I'll thank Shadow this time. And get a chance to apologize to Rouge." she said to herself and locked the door behind her.

Once upon leaving, she noticed that in the distance, there was a pink hedgehog that wore a red and white dress, with matching boots, and a hair band, along with white gloves and gold ring cuffs. She also had sea green eyes, and abit of her quills stuck out in the front. Shine smiled in recognition. She was the first friend she made after leaving the future. Hyper, happy, and obsessed. Amy Rose always had a smile on her face that encouraged her to always smile as well. She waved at the approaching hedgehog.

"Amy! Hi!" She called out.

"Hey Shine!" Amy called back with a smile on her face. She walked up to Shine. "What are you up to today?"

"I'm going back to the supermarket to get my supplies...again." she sighed.

Amy looked curiously at her. "What do you mean again?"

Shine took a deep breath and retold her story of how she narrowly escaped being captured, or worse, by one of Eggman's robots. "I believe Shadow saved me." Shine said.

"What makes you say that?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Well, because if it were Sonic..." The ivory feline began before...well...

"Did you say Sonic? Where? Where?" Amy began to look around.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Shine spoke to herself in mind.

She knew how...obsessed Amy was, but mentioning Sonic's name around her was something that slipped her mind. There was this one time her mouth started foaming, and she literally ate dirt. It wasn't a pretty day.

Shine grabbed Amy and shook her out of it. "Amy, he isn't here. Focus!"

Amy snapped out of it and regained what ever composure she had to begin with and looked at her. "Sorry."

Shine smiled. "It's okay. You love him is all."

"Yeah. I'll marry him one day." Amy replied dreamily.

Hearing this brought back terrible memories of when she was back in her time. When she was with her parents. Maybe now is as good a time as any to explain her situation. You see, the kingdom that they ruled was at war with a neighboring kingdom. It had gone on for most of her childhood. Her father was always off in battle, with Blaze at his side, and helping to try to stop the fighting. On her sixteenth birthday, the war had ended, but at a small price. The prince of the naighboring kingfom wanted Shine's hand in marriage. She dispised this prince for the simple fact that he had no respect for her. He just wanted bragging rights for...well...let's not mention it...So she left the future, and lived a better life here in the present day.

Amy sees that Shine was kinda spacing out, and snapped her fingers in her face and said, "Hello. Earth to Shine! Amy Rose is trying to make contact here."

Shine snapped out of her thought and looked at Amy. "Sorry about that. Just thinking about...never mind. You wanna come with me and bake a cake? It will be for Sonic."

Amy began to jump up and down with joy and might have left Earth's orbit if Shine hadn't grabbed her and steadied her. After the insanity of Amy's obsession had subsided, the two walked into the direction of the groccery store and went to do the work.

Then up ahead somewhere, a white bat was waiting up by the supermarket. She wore a pair of black high heels, some blue jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a small purple beaded necklace tied around her neck. She also had some violet pinkish lipstick on, with some light blue eyelines over her blue eyes. The bat was currently waiting, as if she was expecting someone.

Just then on a far distance from the bat, a red echidna was strolling in the direction of the grocery store. His dreadlocks were swaying as he walked to the beat of a song that wasn't playing except in his head. His most noticable features, other than his crazy sneakers, were the spikes on his gloves that were his weapon of choice and the reason for his name. The white moon crescent on his chest was abit odd, but no one really cares much, thinking it's a tattoo.

The echidna approached the store and stopped to wave and say hello to the ivory feline and the pink hedgehog as they made their way to their destination. "Hey, Shine. Hi, Amy." The echidna said in his usual cool manner that suggested he was, but not really, all that.

Shine rolled her eyes, smiled, and waved back. "Hi, Knuckles."

Amy just gave a wave and continued to walk, but Shine always enjoyed a conversation with the echidna and stopped to exchange a kind word here and there.

"So, did you find it yet?" Shine asked.

Knuckles only shook his head and looked down. "No, it covers it's tracks too well. What ever has been killing those livestock has been stealthy and careful."

Shine began to get a little worried. There had been reports of something in the forests killing livestock, and Mobians on some occasion, and then it disappears without a trace. Many think it's a monster, others think it's a bear. No one knows, but a few brave souls have been searching for it, and hoping it is the only one out there.

But now wasn't the time to think of it, as she remembered what happened last night. The robot that attacked her, was suddenly blasted or torn to pieces by Shadow...or so she thought. This memory just hit her like a baseball accidentily landing on some random person's head, so she decided to let them know once they'd have all the groceries.

"Hey, guys? Why don't we all go shop together? I'll tell you something interesting afterwards." she smiled.

With no arguments or complaints, everyone nodded and smiled, before heading into the grocery store, awaiting to hear what story Shine will tell them afterwards.

* * *

_"Many Hours Later..."_

The sun was already starting to set, and the party was taking place at Amy's house, since Shine's apartment was a bit too small for all of the Sonic Heroes to come. Or at least most of them. The only ones that weren't there, were Omega, present Silver and Blaze, Tails, and even the blue blur himself. Shine was slightly relieved that he wasn't here, or this party would've already been over before it began with an obsessed pink hedgehog. In the huge living room, where everyone had tables set up, along with foods and drinks, and even the large cake that Shine and Amy made together, everyone seemed as if they were having a good time.

Shine smiled at this, and looked around to see most of the Heroes enjoying themselves, until she spotted Rouge. She had almost forgot at what happened. There was an accident where she was at her apartment, and left a banana cream pie sitting on her balcony. When the pie fell, it landed directly on Rouge while she was walking in the strees. Rouge was a little mad afterwards, but that was going to change, as the white cat walked over to the bat.

"Hey um...Rouge?" Shine asked nervously.

"Yeah, Shine?" she glanced at her while holding a glass of soda.

She was feeling real nervous to say sorry to Rouge. It was almost as if she was going to get sick in the stomach real soon. With a deep breath, she looked back at Rouge, and decided to spill it out. "I'm...sorry about what happened the other day."

"...It's alright." she sighed, before smiling at Shine. "I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. After all, it was a pretty windy day that week."

With a smile appearing over her face, Shine quickly hugged Rouge. "Thank you, Rouge! I sure hope we'll still be able to go--"

She suddenly stopped, when a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills appeared in the room. He wore golden rings around his red cuffs on his white gloves, and white shoes with red soles that had small rockets. Right now, this hedgehog was heading for the food table, to get a sandwich. Shine definitly knew what to do with this one, as she quickly passed by a few friends, and walked up to him. "Shadow!"

Shadow turned to see the white feline approach him. He wasn't one for conversation, but he made an acception for her because she wasn't much a talker to him in the first place. Plus, he kinda owed her for an incident he had with G.U.N. It's best not to dwell on such matters that would make the Worlds true Ultimate Life-Form angry, so let's move on and leave this part of his past a mystery.

Shine smiled and Shadow gave his signiture grunt of acknowledgement before saying, "Hey, Shine."

Shine's smile grew and she said, "Hey, I just wanted to thank you for saving me back at the forest. I admit that having the robot ripped like that was a little..." Shadow looked confused with every word that was passing through her lips. Shine noticed this and and asked, "Don't you remember? Yesterday?"

Shadow shook his head. "No, I was on a mission in the Mystic ruins that day. I was no where near Station Square or the forest."

This began to puzzle Shine as she looked curiously at Shadow.

"Are you sure you didn't smash an Egg-Bot on your way back?" She asked.

Shadow only shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Maybe the Faker saved you. Did you ask him?"

"Well, no. The way the bot was trashed didn't seem like his style." Shine replied.

"Then maybe it was that 'monster' a few people have been talking about." he joked with no emotion.

Shine was not one to consider the possibility of the "monster," if any, would get that close to her and not eat her. She shook her head and said, "Shadow, that isn't funny. You know as well as I do that there is something out there killing livestock and a few Mobians too."

Shadow sighed, "I am aware, can't you take a joke?"

"Considering that a joke with you, is about as rare as Knuckles never losing the Master Emerald." Shine retorted.

As if on cue, from across the room, Knuckles shouted, "It's not my fault that it keeps getting stolen!"

Shadow gave a minor chuckle and said,"Well then, go with Knuckles and maybe you and he will find it."

Shine was considering this plan, but there were two things wrong with that. One was that she was a tad bit afraid of the dark. Two was that if Knuckles was there, she wouldn't be allowed to use her light powers to keep herself from being scared. But, in some way, it felt like she was being challenged by Shadow and she didn't want to back down.

"Alright, I'll go tonight and see what happened, and maybe find this 'monster' while I'm at it." Shine said.

Shadow shrugged, not really caring, and said, "Do what you feel so you need to sleep better at night. I'll just be on my way to some pressing matters."

With that, he made his way to his target. The last balogna and cheese sandwich on the table.

* * *

_"2 Hours Later..."_

A few hours had passed, and both Shine and Knuckles were out walking in the woods, looking for who or WHAT destroyed the robot last night. Shine felt really nervous about going with Knuckles in the dark, so she said, "I still feel abit uncomfortable with this, Knuckles."

"It's alright Shine, I'm here with you." Knuckles replied with what appeared to be confidence. He was also carrying a few camping equipment for him and Shine, in case they would get tired soon. "Although it would be nice if you carried some of this too."

Shine nodded and knew that some labor would help with the fear she was getting. So, she takes some of the gear and carries it on her shoulders.

"Knuckles, please just let me use my light....I hate the dark...."

Knuckles sighed and said, "A little please, if it's out here, I don't want it to know we're here."

She nodded and began to glow a little, this made her feel comfortable as her light grew and concentrated in the dark for her to see better.

This made things abit easy for the two, as they trailed on through the woods. This continued on for a few minutes, until later Knuckles got real tired, and decided to set up a tent. "It's getting late, so why don't we just rest for the night, and search for it later tomorrow, okay?"

"A-alright..." she nervously replied. She was really getting abit scared from staying out here in the dark after a few minutes.

Minutes passed after they set up camp. The tents were set, the stars were out, and the moon never lokked more beautiful, if it weren't for the fact that they were in the woods with a possibly huge, Mobian eating monster on the loose.

She got in her tent, and she tried to get some sleep, but found it hard to sleep because of the fact that she was out in the dark with only a tent, and Knuckles to protect her. He snores. With no other choices she decided to give up, and leave a note for Knuckles so she could let him know that she was heading back to her apartment. This creeped her out too much, as she left the tent and decided to head home. There was only one problem though. It was night out, and there was no other way of her finding out where they came from.

So with yet no choice again, she had to follow her instincts and find the way back home. She stumbled, here and there but she was moving smoothly through the forest. Something on her right moved and she was able to detect the movement. Her ears on high alert, her golden eyes glowing in the moonlight as she searched for the source of the noise. She detected the movement again and got a little creeped out. She accidentally stepped on a twig and jumped from the sudden snap. Shine ran at full speed in the opposite direction to get away. Meanwhile, a pair of green eyes followed her every move as they pursued her.

Fear was now starting to dawn upon her, as the cat started running faster, hoping to lose whatever might be following her. The sounds grew abit louder and heavier, and she was getting scared to death, until suddenly she tripped over a branch, and fell onto the ground with her head hitting a rock hard this time. Funny thing was that it was the same one as last night. But this time while she was out cold, a huge figure had slowly walked up to her, with green snake eyes that glowed in the dark. They looked at her for a while, until suddenly the cat was picked up, and carried deep into the forest with the large figure.

* * *

_"The Next Day..."_

Knuckles woke up and got to his feet, shaking his bed head from the rough night of sleep and to get rid of his horrible bed head. Exiting his tent, he looked inside of Shine's tent to check if she was alright. He noticed that it was empty except for the note that was lying on the sleeping bag.

"Huh?" Knuckles said to himself and then read the letter.

_"Knuckles, _

_I'm sorry to say that I couldn't stand being in the woods in the dead of night with only a tent and a monster on the loose. I was really scared. So, I leave this to tell you that have gone back to my appartment and am going to get some sleep on my bed. Deep and sincere appologies._

_Shine the Cat._

_P.S. The cheese crackers were delicious."_

"Hehe...so she lost to Shadow's challenge huh." Knuckles snickered to himself, until realising that last part. "Wait, those were MY cheese crackers!!"

With some anger, he packed up everything, and decided to head home, before Rouge would steal the Master Emerald...again. What he was unaware, was that Shine was not at her apartment, but was still in the deep parts in the woods...with someone...or something.

* * *

**I sure hope this helped alot. It seems our Beauty has already found the Beast...or IT's found her...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	3. A New Discovery

****

Greetings fellow Authors. The second chapter turned out great, but this one is going to be exciting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Once again...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry! And they also belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Discovery:**

In dark night, large footsteps were heard somewhere near the spot where Shine came from. It was none other than the mighty creature, carrying his captive ran at full spead to his special hiding place in the forest. It ran at incredible speeds that would possibly match Sonic or Shadow's own, while holding onto Shine with ease. When he looked forward, a large scale of great trees stood as if surrounding or protecting something within. When the creature got closer, it jumped through the bushes, and rolled abit until stopping and looking at the inside.

Protected by large trees that were high as towers, as well as long branches that covered the skies abit, a large mighty castle in a field stood in the to years of aging and moss growing, the once proud and beautiful marble color of the castle was covered in it's own natural camoflauge. The towers appeared to be powerful and even produced an ominous feel to them. the creature passed the black, rusting gates and shut them behind it with it's mighty tail. Before entering through the large and dramatic wooden doors, it looked to the moon and sighed.

Upon entering the castle, the inside was possibly even larger as well, as he walked up the stairs with the red rugs covering each step. The walls may have been worn out and the windows might have tiny cracks, but the castle itself was still in good shape. Walking up a few more stairs, the creature made it's way to a tower. Once entering, it looked at the red floored room with marble walls and a large bed that looked quite comfortable, especially for a Mobian. Being in this particular room brought a brief memory. But before he could dwell or even begin, he gently layed the feline on the bed. It was a queen sized bed, with scarlet drapes, and white bed sheets. The pillows were remarkably fluffy, as though they were never slept on in years. Even the room was in good shape all together. Dusted, and cleaned. Completely preserved.

With this in mind for the beast, he knew it would be perfect for the girl. But why? This question wouldn't be answered, as he walked out of the room, taking one small glance at Shine, before leaving entirely. Upon his leaving with closing the door lightly, Shine opened her golden orbs and looked around. She didn't really think much of the fact that she was in a foreign room due to the simple fact that her head was throbbing and her trains of thought were blurring due to pain.

"Ugh..." She said before attempting to lift herself up.

She failed and only sighed before trying to clear her head and remember what happened. She couldn't think very clearly and it was really annoying her. She continued to lay there attempting to remember, but then she decided to close her eyes and go to sleep. Her mind slipped into a memory type of dream of what had happened, but what's a dream with out a strange ending?

* * *

_"In Shine's Dream..."_

Shine was running as fast as she can, away from whatever was chasing her. The skies were the same as the night, with stars shining abit, and the trees rustling and hustling by the wind. She was afraid and kept on running, until she tripped. She lost her left sandal, and looked up to see a giant figure. To everyone's surpise, it was Shadow. He was laughing, and pointing at her.

"I win, Shine! You fail epically!!" he laughed, while the ground shook. Cracks appeared, and mini shadows slowly walked up to the cat, grinning evilly with twisted ideas for Shine.

Her eyes widened, and she screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

_"In the Real World..."_

She snapped out of her sleep screaming and looked all around her. She sighed in relief, looked under the blanket to be safe and then sunk into the covers yet again. The sun was rising and it shown through the window. That made her smile a little as she looked out of it, but something in the back of her mind was nagging at her.

"Hmmm.....wait a minute...." She said to herself before taking a closer look at the room.

She gasped when she realized that she wasn't in her room this time. The room was far more fancier than her apartment. It almost reminded her of her castle in the future, but slightly older. She looked out the window, but the view of the rest of the forest could not be seen, except for the large field surrounding the castle. Everything else was blocked by the wall of trees that hid the castle.

"What...how did I get here?" Shine said to herself.

She got up, brushed the dust off her dress, and decided to look around this place, hoping to know where she was exactly. Little did she know or hear was that the owner...was still here, as heavy breathing was coming from somewhere at the bottom of the castle.

* * *

_"Meanwhile..."_

The scene shifts back to where Amy and Rouge were going off to see Knuckles on Angel Island, a place that floated in the skies.

The red echidna was sitting on the stone steps of the temple that held the all mighty Master Emerald. Resting his head on his arm on the steps, he was nodding in and out of sleep, but was mostly was falling into a nap. His snore could be heard from the bottom of the steps of the once beautiful temple on his island that had a name that fit it's magestic appearence and mystery that holds. Most of which even the echidna was never aware of.

"Hey Knuckles!" Amy shouted after seeing the red echidna.

Knuckles awoke and looked at the pink hedgehog with a little annnoyence. "Hi Amy. What's up?" he said as he got to his feet and wiped the the dirt from himself.

Rouge came right up beside Amy with a slightly concerned look. "What happened with you and Shine last night?"

"Oh that? Well, when we were going off to find the "beast", Shine got so afraid and went back to her apartment." he explained with a small snicker. "Why do you ask?"

Rouge looked at him with a little more worry. "Because we didn't see her in chorus today. She always goes to the class, and she wasn't there..."

Amy shared a similar look to Rouge and added, "She also didn't come over with me and Cream for tea..."

Knuckles chuckled a little more before saying, "She's probably hiding in shame from losing to Shadow's challange. After all she is like Silver, a little prideful."

"This isn't funny, Knucklehead!!" Rouge suddenly snapped abit at Knuckles. "Shine hasn't even answered our calls!"

Knuckles sighed before calmly getting and, then shouting from no where, "She probably didn't want to hear from someone as batty as you!!!"

Amy pulled out her hammer, which the size matched her anger, and said "We are serious, she always answers our calls!"

Knuckles saw the hammer and then immediatly took a step back to calm down and keep out of swinging range. He knew how crazy Amy is with her hammer, especially when she is angry. "Look, all she did was leave a note saying she was going home." he explained calmly. "In fact, why don't we go to her apartment...ALL of us?" he glared at Rouge abit.

Amy and Rouge nod before the white bat returned the glare and took flight while Amy grabbed on to her wrist and rose with her. A couple of minutes later, they arrived on the third floor of the buiding known as Station Inn, and went to room 312. Shine's Welcome mat was sitting in front of her door with little kittens in a basket smiling at them.

Amy couldn't help but smile at her welcome mat before knocking on her door. "Hello? Shine? Are you okay in there?"

There was no reply. This got them abit worried, so Amy knocked on it again. And yet still no reply. Knuckles got somewhat tired, and decided to start knocking abit louder than Amy this time.

"Shine come on, it's not that bad!" he shouted abit, just so Shine can hear them.

But yet again, there was no reply. Rouge tried the door's knob and found it was unlocked.

"Looks like she forgot to lock up again." Amy said as she recalled how she was a little too trusting of the neighborhood, even if they broke in on more than one occasion and had to get her stuff back for Shine from the vandals.

The trio nodded in unison and entered the empty apartment. The place was untouched and cold from lack of anyone entering the previous night. This got both girls even more worried, if Shine wasn't at her own home. Then they thought something bad had happened.

"You don't think...something happened to her while she was heading home, do you?" Rouge looked at Knuckles with a very concerned look.

Knuckles looked back a little bit worried himslef. He hadn't thought that she might have been taken, hurt or worse...In fact, he half expected for her to make it home alright.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine. You know she is..." He said this to try and lesson the worrying girls, but also to lesson his own worrying. But unfortunately there was no other way to finish his sentence. He took one small look again at the girls, and sighed. "Let's go find Omega. Maybe he can find Shine."

With the two girls nodding, the trio left to go see the robot that was quite good at tracking things.

* * *

_"Back with Shine..."_

Meanwhile, Shine was still in shock from having found herself in this new environment. She was happy that her nightmare was only a nightmare, but worried by the simple fact that she was in a room that wasn't her's and couldn't see any way out of the forest from her current position.

"Okay, I'll just step outside and find a way out from there." She thought to herslef and turned to the door of her room to get out.

But after when she had opened the door and closed it after leaving the room, her eyes immedietly widened as she saw something large near the doorway of the other side of the walkway. A large scaley lizard creature of some sort, with a huge build up body that was larger than Omega's. Possibly 5 times his size. It had green snake like eyes, as it looked at Shine. The sight of the creature took her breath away, her heart began to race as she saw this creature. Her initial instinct was to run for her very life. Adrenaline rushed into her veins as she ran as far as her tired legs could carry her down the hall.

Just when she got to the exit, the large creature had fallen in front of her, and she fell backwards on her butt. The beast had started growling, and was slowly walking up to her, his eyes looking quite fierce like a true snake. With fear trembling upon her, she slowly backed up with her eyes wide open, and some sweat coming down from her head. Could this really be the actual monster that was killing the livestock and few mobians?

"S-stay back..." she stuttered, while her body was shivering from the monster's large teeth. "Don't...come...any...closer..." she closed her eyes, awaiting her fate.

With a loud and mighty roar, the creature looked back at the cat, and got closer...and closer...

* * *

**And now you all know why I called this Scales of Love. XDDDD So what will Shine do now? Is she trapped here forever, or will she find a way out?**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	4. Kitty's Confusion

****

Greetings fellow Authors. Behold, a cute yet short chapter! X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Once again...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry! And they also belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kitty's Confusion:**

As the beast got ever so closer, Shine kept her eyes closed as she awaited her fait. She could feel the hot breath of the lizaed as it sniffed and growled at her. The growling gets quiet and she expected it to either be over quick and painless, or long and excrutiatingly painful. The lizard looked at her trembling little body and was more curious than anything else. He looked at her sandels and sniffed them.

Shine felt the sniffing and twitched. This caused a growl to atart again and it made her freeze once more. The beast wentback to inspecting her feet and then he gently grabbed her leg. Shine held back a scream as she was in his grasp and mercy. Then, the strangest thing happens. The beast placed his thumb and finger on her sandal, and slipped it off to relieve her white foot. This confused her greatly, until he grabbed her other leg, and slipped her other sandal off. Both of her feet were now bare, as the creature looked at them, his skinny pupils suddenly changed to giant round circles.

Shine was expecting the beast to just bite her legs clean off, maybe it didn't like the taste of rubber. Or maybe it wanted to know what she tasted like before eating her. All she knew was that this whole situation was looking bad. A question kept buzzing in her scared little kitten skull. _"Why hasn't it just gone and killed me yet?"_ After tossing her sandals all the way up to a statue in which she could never reach, the creature looked back at Shine, with the large pupils. It slowly walked close to her, being careful or cautious. Shine opened one eye and looked up at the creature, she noticed a subtle change. Though she was too scared to see it completely, she did notice there was a change in behaviour. Not hostile, not hungry. It seemed...curious...But why? This was a monster that has killed things with no remorse, and showed great hostilaty with the robot the other night.

The creature got a little too close for comfort for her, so she consentrated hard within herself and her body was suddenly glowing. The best way to describe what is happeneing is that her body was being bathed in a heavenly white light. She seemed like an angel that had freshly been dropped from heaven to take pain away from people. It was absolutlely divine. But the beast didn't see it that way, as his eyes suddenly change into the snake eyes, as he roared at Shine greatly, before running outside. Shine's glow had disappeared after the creature left. She sighed with relief, before slowly getting up on her feet. She looked down at them, and then up at the statue, wondering how she was going to get her sandals back. She looked up and down the hall and the room. There wasn't any furniture for her to use, and the statue was a little hazardous for her to climb. Though she didn't want to, Shine sighed and looked around to find the exit. The castle was big and finding it, as she already could tell, wasn't going to be easy.

After a good few minutes of walking in circles she rested on her butt and said to herself, "I'll never get out of here...."

Then she looked up and saw the, still working, exit sign on the wall. After an anime sweatdrop goes down her head and she laughs at herself, she gets to her feet and opened the wooden door. When she opened the door, the grass looked nice with the wind blowing abit. Even though the trees were large to be a wall, the wind had always found a way inside. As Shine walked outside, the grass felt soft on her feet, with some of it going between her toes. She sighed by the wind's breeze, and giggled abit from the grass moving in her toes. Feeling this happiness build inside of her, she decided to take the time to cautiously look around, and enjoy this sense of freedom that she felt as she felt mother natures tickles from the grass and her kiss on the winds.

"This isn't so bad." She thought to herself as she looked around the grounds of the mighty castle. Just then, a few birds were chirping, as they were in a tree. She looked at them and smiled. "Mother Nature has all kinds of beauty. I like it."

Listening to the birds and turning a croner, she saw what appeared to be stables where horses were standing and some other various farm animals. They seemed well fed, dispite the fact that the castle seemed completely abandoned and un attended to. They also seemed happy. A black horse welcomed her presence with a nehh and lip thing as she approuched them all. The piglets all gave a little oink as they acknowledged her existense and then went back to feed from their mother.

Just as she was moving back abit, keeping her eyes focused on the farm animals, she suddenly stopped when her back hit something. Shine thought she hit a wall or something, so she turned and looked up at what she hit. Her breath quickened and her heart raced yet again as she looked up at the orange lizard with green eyes that gave her shoes a ticket to the top of the statue inside of the castle. She widened her golden eyes, and was entirely afraid yet again as the beast had suddenly grabbed and picked her up by the waist with just one hand. Then with her nature kicking in, she yelled and kicked her legs, trying to get out of the monster's grasp.

Her light was kicking in and she began to glow brightly as she struggled to get out of his grip, something seemed strange in this entire situation. She couldn't put her finger on it as she continued to thrash, kick and glow. Then she noticed that it was just quiet. No growling, no panicked animals. They seemed rather calm and happy to see the creature. The horse even calmed down and seemed to show a great respect for the mighty lizard. This really confused Shine as she stopped to look all around her and see that nothing was happening, except for the creature looking at her curiously yet again. For some reason, it wasn't startled by her bright light this time, as he stared at her curiously with large pupils again. It proceeded to sniff her feet and look her over. It began to feel something inside for her. A sense of familiarity. Her features, and even the way the animals reacted to her presence was familiar to it. Shine was still nervous of the creature's curiosity, and of the animals not being freaked out. She was utterly confused.

"W...what...are you?" she slowly asked.

Just then, the creature started growling loudly, like it was mad at Shine all of a sudden. Things started getting creepier when the lizard opened his mouth abit, trying to do something...as if speak or something? Then just out of nowhere...

"....Bi...o..." the creature growled. Shine widened her eyes at the beast, amazed that it was able to speak.

"...Bio...?" Shine slowly repeated. "I'm...S-s-shine..." she stuttered, before the creature took her back into the castle, and all the way back to her room. The creature now known as Bio placed her on the bed carefully, and left the room. She looked back at the creature with confusion and surprised. "...m-my...shoes..."

Just then, she fainted onto the bed within an instant after Bio was gone. This was definitly something far different the cat had experienced in her life, but her friends had always come up against monsters. Speaking of which, will they find her?

* * *

**So Shine is now trapped in the castle with a new...friend. Depends on how you look at it, but why did the creature just kill her when it had the chance? And why were the animals happy for it's presence? More will be revealed soon...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	5. Search Begins

****

Greetings fellow Authors. With Shine's friends worried, they're now going to start looking for her. But how will the outcome of this come? (Once again, another short chapter. Sorry!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Once again...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry! And they also belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Search Begins:**

At Station Square, Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy were looking for a garage compound that was the home of an old friend of Rouge's. His power had proven useful in the past, so it would only stand to reason to have him help them. That, and the Chaotix crew were on a case about some missing chao in the chao garden. Rouge had their doubts on finding it though, as she giggled abit in her head.

Amy said, "Um...Rouge, are you sure that he can help?"

Knuckles looked like he was about to ask the same thing, but kept quiet as they were now in the a rather rough side of town, nearing building that had many garrages, but were looking for the one that they knew held a machine like no other.

"I know he will. He's a good friend of mine and has experience in finding people." Rouge responded as she approached a garrage door that had loud music being played and the sound of heavy machinery being used. The door to the garrage was grey and had the symbol of Eggman painted on it with a circle and dash going through it. Obviously, her friend was against Eggman.

With the trio standing at the front door, Knuckles sighed. "Well...here we go." He placed his hands on it, and started to move the door to the side to open it.

With the door open and the light shining in, they all say a robot working on what appeared to be a strange car with no wheels and a set of jets where the wheels should have been. The Robot had large arms with metal claws at the end, a small yellow head, and was colored black and red. On it's right shoulder was the greek symbol for Omega, along with some jet boosters on the back of his...rear end. As if on cue, the loud music that he was listening to started to play that part of what used to be his teams theme song. The music was coming from the mighty machine.

"E.1.2.3. You didn't know now I'm gonna show you. The power that is me. Try to take me down, stop the show. Seems you never tasted fear, or loss of control. The power lives in me, the power that is me!" was what was being sang by the robot.

Rouge knew the song rather well from the crazy days she had spent with Shadow and Omega, but now was not the time for her to dwell on the glory days. She yelled, "Yo!!! Omega! Listen up."

As soon he heard her vocal waves, the music stopped and he got up from his kneeling position. The gears and circuitry could be heard from the mighty Eggman robot as he turned and scanned the trio with it's optical scensors.

"ROUGE THE BAT, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA, AMY ROSE. HOW CAN THIS UNIT BE OF ASSISSTANCE?" Omega said in his strange computerized voice.

"Hey Omega..." Amy twiddled with her dress abit, before looking back at the mighty robot. She never really talked to him much, since he was a creation from Dr. Eggman himself. "We came to you..."

"Our friend Shine is missing." Rouge quickly said.

"SEARCHING MEMORY FOR SHINE....DATA AQUIRED. SHINE THE CAT, DAUGHTER OF SILVER THE HEDGEHOG AND BLAZE THE CAT. TIME OF LAST VISIT FROM SHINE WAS TWO WEEKS AGO WHEN SHE GAVE ME A NEW MUSIC DOWNLOAD UPGRADE WITH TAILS. SHE ALSO GAVE THIS UNIT AN OIL CHANGE. WHEN DID SHE GO MISSING?" Omega asked.

"Last night when She and I went camping. She said that she went to her apartment, but she was never there. The place was untouched." Knuckles said.

"Can you please...help us? Omega?" Amy asked nervously.

Omega looked at the three mobians, and the raised his metal fist. "SHINE THE CAT MISSING...UNACCEPTABLE. MISSION REQUIRED: SEARCH AND RESCUE!"

"Alright!" Amy cheered abit.

However, there was something that Rouge felt abit uncomfortable about what was coming up next, when the robot had opened a small little slot in his chest. "ALTHOUGH I MUST BE PAID FOR THIS, SINCE I AM NOT CURRENTLY WORKING FOR GUN AT THE MOMENT."

"Oh come on!" Knuckles face faulted.

"EVEN A ROBOT NEEDS TO MAKE A LIVING. I DON'T COME CHEAP FOR MY SERVICES." The achine said as he pointed to the slot. "A MERE 45 RINGS PER HOUR IS ALL A HUMBLE ROBOT ASKS FOR."

"Omega, come on. This is Shine we're talking about! Didn't she ever do something for you?" Rouge asked.

In that moment, the robot looked through it's memory of one faithful moment over three months ago. He was infiltritating the Eggfort with Shadow to take on the a secret weapon that the Doctor was working on.

_

* * *

_

_"Flash Back"_

"Omega! I'll hold off the bots, you launch the virus into the Egg-Nova's systems." Shadow yelled as he launched powerful chaos spears at the army of Eggbots that were flooding into the the hanger of the new weapon.

Omega gave a nod as he activated the rocket on his back to assist in moving his heavy body. One hand was converted into a mchine gun while the other was a plug for when he hacks into the Egg-Nova. Shooting down other robots left and right, he quickly made it to the processing unit on the side of the Egg-Nova. The Egg-Nova was actually a giant version of Omega with an added feature to anhialate anything with in a 1000 meters of it. Omega plugged in and was quickly searching through the curcuits, found the place where he needed to plant the virus GUN had created for it, and began the downloa. Little did Omega know, was that he activated the self-destruct program that was embedded into the machines inner program.

Soon after the download was complete, the countdown had begun. An alarm went off and Shadow noticed it.

"Omega, we need to move! Now!" Shadow shouted as he skated to the exit that had begun to close.

Omega activated his pack and began to fly to the door, but before he could get through, the dorr closed. Not more than a second later did the entire base begin to explode. The place was falling all around the robot, the only way out that he could think of was up. His rockets activated again and he began to rise, but the explosion behind him pushed him up faster and more out of control. This caused him to go flying out of the base and land somewhere in the forest.

The fallen robot was lying on the ground, arm split open, wires sticking out, and system on stand by mode. Shine was passing by at the time and she was extremely worried about the robot and kneeled next to him. Seeing the open parts and the fact that he didn't respond, she began to glow. Her light began to envelope the robot's body and, as strange as it sounds, the arm began to close, the wires moved back in place, and the systems began to reboot.

* * *

_"Back in Reality..."_

Omega looked at the worried trio of mobians and said, "I OWE HER MY EXISTANCE. I WILL ASSIST IN ANY WAY."

Amy leaped in good cheer. "Yay! Thank you Omega."

If the robot could smile, he probably would.

"THERE WILL BE MORE TIME TO DISCUSS A PRICE AFTER WE LOCATE AND RESCUE THE TARGET."

"Omega!!!!" Knuckles shouted in anger as he waved his arms around.

"YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOR." Omega said and made a strange kind of computerized laugh.

"Whatever..." Rouge rolled her eyes, and headed out the door, as all four of them went out to find Shine.

However Omega had something else in mind... "I WILL SEARCH FOR SHINE ALONE. SCANNERS HAD PREVIOUSLY INDICATED UNKNOWN BIOFORM WITHIN THE FORESTS TWO WEEKS AGO."

The red echidna halted at hearing this, and turned around to face Omega.

"Unkown bioform... does that mean...that thing I've been looking for was definatly there?"

"POSSIBLY. THERE HAVE BEEN HEAT SIGNITURES AND UNUSSUAL ACTIVITY IN THE AREA AS OF LATE. COULD BE A RANDOM ANIMAL, OR POSSIBLY SOMETHING BIGGER. BUT MY SCENSORS INDICATE THAT IT IS BIG, AND POSSIBLY HOSTILE. BY MY CALCULATIONS, IT WILL BE MORE EFFICIENT AND LESS DANGEROUS IF I PURSUE ALONE." Omega proclaimed.

"Are you going to be okay, Omega?" Amy asked with a bit of worriness in her voice

"ODDS ARE IN MY FAVOR, AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS." His left hand retracted into his arm, and out popped out his machine gun.

"Well, if you say so. But I'd be happier if I were your eyes in the skies." Rouge said.

The mighty machine had to think about this for a moment. "THEN ASSIST IF YOU MUST. IT IS POSSIBLE THIS BIOFORM HAS SKILLS IN THE TREES."

"Then I guess we'll leave this to you two. But be careful...oh and Rouge?" Knuckles looked at the white bat. He pulled out a camera, and handed it to her. "Try and get some pictures for proof that there is something big out there."

Rouge looked at the camera and back at Knuckles with a smile, and said "We'll do whatever we can, Knucklehead."

Knuckles smirked and said, "You're batty. Just make sure you don't brake it."

Rouge nodded and took to the air. "Lead the way, Omega."

Omega moved forward and out of the garrage. In no time at all, his rockets activated and he was propelled forward with with the speed of a race car towards the forest area. "ROUGE, I SUGGEST YOU KEEP RADIO CONTACT WITH ME. IT'S A SAFETY PRECAUTION." Omega said as he threw a radio at the bat as she was flying overhead.

"Got it!" Rouge winked and flew off, looking back at the two. "We'll find Shine, I promise!"

And with that the bat and the robot both flew and blasted their way to the forest, hoping they would find Shine somewhere. But things were going to be difficult and rough if there really was a monster in the forest...little did they know, this monster was possibly powerful than Shadow...

* * *

**And the team is off! Although...it seems that this search is NOT going to end well...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	6. Getting to Know You

****

Greetings fellow Authors. With Shine's friends worried, they're now going to start looking for her. But how will the outcome of this come? (Once again, another short chapter. Sorry!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shine, as she belongs to Sprx777. And Bio belongs to me. Once again...not all of the Sonic Characters are here...sorry! And they also belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting to Know You:**

Shine's eyes fluttered open as she found herself inside the beedroom once again. She was a little worried to be back, and she didn't really remember how she got back in there in the first place. But, she knew that she was there and needed to know why. She looked at her feet after getting into a sitting position and realized that she still didn't have her sandals.

"Oh yeah...the statue..." Shine said to herself and sighed.

She got up from her bed and began to go exploring the room more, thinking she might a find a clue here or there. Shine looked through a closet and found a tall ladder and got an idea about getting her sandals back. She pulled it out carefully carried it out of the room and opened it next to the statue where her blue sandals were sitting.

"Almost got it..." Shine said to herself as she climbed up and was reaching for her sandals.

After much stretching, she got them and slid down the ladder. After doing a victory pose for an imaginary camera, she slipped them on and went about to explore the castle a bit more. Without the beast known as Bio running around, this place was more peaceful than what either this time period or the future had in store. In fact it was very calm, quiet, and especially beautiful. She could only marvel at the it's beauty. The rugs that felt like new, the shiny marble floor, and the curtains that seemed to be of a shade of scarlet that added to the shimer in the hall. Taking it in all at once would be impossible, so she tried to enjoy what she could by exploring more. A few step, and turns later, she found a giant door that led to a room that had a good picture of cats on them. Strangely enough, one of them looked like her. The other was orange with a lab coat of some sort.

"Hm...they look wierd..." Shine said to herself as she noticed that the female cat that looked like her also had a coat on. As well as a pair of glasses and something in her arms.

She really couldn't tell what was held due to the fact that the picture was scratched at that part, but it looked orange for some strange reason. She reached out and tried to move some of the shredded picture to see it more clearly. But just as she was about to touch the picture, a loud thud was heard right behind her. With her heart racing, she slowly turned around to see Bio standing there, growling to her fiercely, as if he didn't want her to be in this room. Shine's eyes widened and she slowly backed away, trying to stay brave. That was proving to be more difficult as he continued to growl.

"I'm...sorry..." She said, trying to be nice.

She continued to back away, and was out of the room. As soon as she was out, she ran as fast as she could down the hall. There were loud thumps being heard, with Bio following her from behind. He wasn't running, but more like j-walking as he was following Shine. The pure cat kept running and running, until she quickly turned around into a room and entering a library or something. Panting, she hid behind a shelf. Though scared, she saw a few of the books and recognized only a few. There were others that seemed more like science journals, but she didn't get a closer look as Bio entered the library. But for some reason, he was smiling. As if he thought this were some kind of game to him. Shine was very confused as he began to sniff the air and search through the rows of bookshelves for her. He sniffed around some more, and Shine was getting worried of what will happen if he finds her. So she quietly tip toed through the bookshelves, with Bio appearing around the corner of the book shelf that was two shelves away.

She slipped off her sandals to reduce the amount of noise that she was making in the carpeted room, passing more books that she couldn't be stopped to look at. Bio was getting closer to finding her as he picked up the scent. This encouraged her to move faster as she carried her sandals in her hands and tip toed through the rows, hoping to get around him somehow. Shine saw a very large mirror that was on the wall and got an idea with it. She quickly got against the wall and positioned herself to look helpless if he ever looked in her direction. As Bio turned the corner, he saw her standing there.

Hopefully this trick works..." she thought to herself as the orange lizard started moving quickly towards the mirror.

Suddenly he started running at a fast pace, until Bio crashed into the mirror, and the shards cut up his shoulders and his back as he ran to it. While this had happened, Shine made a run for it to the exit. Upon doing this, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the outside of the castle. Shine dared not to even look back and just thought it was a good idea to run to the stables with the other animals, and hide in the horse area. But she had just realized she dropped her sandals back in the library, as she looked down at her white feet. As much as she could've went to go get them back, now was not the best time with Bio around. She took a deep breath, and sat in the stables and began to try to fiure out why Bio took her to this castle in the first place.

Meanwhile, Bio pulled himself up and the glass from his shoulders fell off with ease. In a matter of seconds, his wounds were healed and was as if nothing even touched him in the first place. When Bio had gotten himself fully healed, he sniffed the air to look for Shine. And just llike that he caught her scent, as he hurried outside to the stables. The horse was very curious of Shine as she was sitting in the stable, cowering in the corner. All she could think about was that her parents would laugh at her, or her freinds would laugh for being so weak and scared. She could already picture her mother's words. But her fear of Bio brought her mind back to the situation and out of her shameful thoughts. The horse stopped and stepped outside. Whom ever it was meeting must be nice for there was no sign of fear in the horse what so ever, then she was frozen at what had walked in to the stables.

Shine held in her scream as Bio put his face to hers and licked her. She was absolutely flabbergasted as he just smiled and sat on his behind and looked at her. He seemed like a harmless puppy in this moment, just looking at her. She mustered up the courage to finally ask, "What do you want with me?"

Bio looked down for a moment, as if trying to think of an answer, but then licked her face again and brought her close to him with the use of his mighty tail.

Shine looked up at his eyes, which were round, and harmless, and was surprised by the curiousness in them. As well as another thing in them. Not hunger, or anger, or even just the wanting to kill. No, it was something she couldn't recognize. This made her curious as well, as she stared up him, their eyes locking for that short moment. All the animals around them...they were all quiet for some reason. The wind had stopped blowing, the birds were not chirping, and the butterflies had stopped flying.

All but one butterfly landed on Bio's snout, and all what the lizard did was nothing but stare at it curiously. For some reason, this looked cute for Shine. But why was that? A large and ferocious beast had found her and took her to his castle, and he had a butterfly on his snout. Shine reached up at Bio's snout to touch the butterfly, and she noticed that Bio did nothing, as if welcoming the gesture. As soon as Shine touched it, the butterfly flew away and they both watched it. Shine didn't feel much fear at that moment, she actually seemed curious of Bio's actions and wanted to know for why he was doing this.

"Bio...why did you...bring me to that castle?" Shine asked nervously.

Bio looked down at her with the same curious round eyes as before, but this time they seemed more sure of what to do.

"I'll...show you..." Bio growled, and put his forehead to hers.

In that very moment, there was a little light that connected them. Shine was surprised by this and was ready to run, but something in that light told her to stay and be engulfed in the glow. In her minds eye, she could see a laboratory filled with mobian scientists in lab coats that surrounded machinery and chemicals. In the center of the room, there was a small artificial egg that was moving.

The artificial egg was moving more and more, the wires that were hooked to machines were reading the life signs in the egg. A white feline with thick black rimmed glasses was watching the egg more than the readings. This annoyed an orange feline who wanted the studies to be complete and the project to be a success.

"Brenda, pay less attention to the egg, and more to the readings. They are more important." the orange cat said.

"I just don't want to miss anything. I like to observe an actual event, not a computer tell me." The ivory cat, known as Brenda, called back.

With a sigh, the orange cat looked back to the screens as Brenda began to observe the egg intently, wondering if the creature that is meant to come out of the egg will be healthy, be a failure, or be a monster. No matter what, she had a feeling that what ever would come out of the egg will be kept alive and will be studied by her for interactive obserrvations. These thoughts made her smile. The egg began to crack very loudly and move more. This caught Brenda's attention as she was leaning against the rail to watch intently. The orange cat kept on looking at the monitors and taking notes. He had no care for this experimant except for that it better be perfect. If not, then the result will be the same as the many other attempts. Complete destruction. Sent into an acid pool to die.

The egg had a peice fly off, and a flash off orange came from it. Then, a clumsy little lizard appeared. The features were a little mobian like, and it had cute little green eyes. The creature looked from one part of the room with extreme curiousity.

Brenda gasped and looked vaguely at it. She stared until a smile appeared on her face. "It...it worked." She slowly got over the rail and walked over to the little creature.

Then, something unexpected happened. The creature's stomach began to growl and it's eyes watered up. It cried a soft little cry, tears running down it's face. The orange cat looked at Brenda with worry and anger.

"You are not supposed to go near it until we know it's safe!" He yelled as he stood fast, not wanting to break protocol.

The little orange lizard only cried more, not noticing the approaching Brenda.

Brenda looked back at the orange cat and replied, "Cryo, he's just a little baby. What harm could he do?"

With that said, she knelt down and picked up the crying lizard. As he was picked up, his crying lessened a bit to a tolerable point. With teary eyes, he looked at the radiant face of Brenda, but his stomach still growled a bit, making him whimper a little. Noticing this, Brenda balanced the baby in her hands and fished out a small apple from her pocket, and put it to his face.

The lizard looked at the fruit with curiousity. Then suddenly the little lizard opened his mouth and took a nibble on it after grabbing the apple. Brenda couldn't help but smile at this, knowing how cute the little creature was. Cryo was dumbfounded. He had no idea on how to react to this. For all he ever saw in the time of these experiments were usually hostile, this one was nothing like that. If anything, he might have gotten the result he had been waiting for.

"So, experiment B-10 was a success." Cryo said as he took more notes.

Brenda walked back to the railing, bouncing the lizard in her arms. "Why do you insist on calling them Bs?"

"Because, they are..." Cryo began before Brenda interfered.

"I know what they are, but can't we just give one a name for once?" Brenda said, looking at the small reptile nibble and coo in her arms. Brenda held the little lizard and thought carefully before saying, "I want to call him...Bio."

Cryo looked like he was going to disapprove of it, but thought it was best not to argue, and made a note about it. Little Bio looked between Cryo and Brenda before yawning loudly and snuggling in Brenda's arms and started going into a little nap.

"Awww, he's sleepy." Brenda lightly giggled at this, before walking past Cryo.

The orange cat had noticed this, and held his hand out. "Wait, where are you going with it?"

"I'm going to put him somewhere to sleep."

"But, the cage is down there..." Cryo began.

She turned to him with a glare, and shook her head. "You are crazy if you think I'm putting him in there." She replied, while walking away with the little happy lizard. "Come on, little Bio. We're gonna have a good time together, aren't we?"

In a flash of blinding light, Shine lost sight of it and was back with Bio looking at her, with hopeful eyes. He seemed to hope that she would understand what she just saw. With a smile on her face, she said, "Bio...that was you...so cute."

Bio couldn't help but give a small smile as he remembered a point where Brenda had called him that before he would go to sleep.

"T-thank...you..." He growled.

It was at this moment, the animals began to make noise again, while the wind started blowing, and the butterflies flew again. Shine couldn't help but feel that maybe staying with this creature in the castle for a little longer wouldn't hurt a bit. Bio had felt the same way as well...at least that was until his eyes went ferocious again. The white cat had suddenly felt a bit of fear again, but this time it went away in a flash when Bio wasn't looking at her, but in the forest. Right before Shine could ask what was wrong, the giant lizard ran off out of the farm, and towards the forest.

"Bio? Where's he going?" Shine asked herself, as she got up on her feet.

The lizard ran as fast as he could, getting ready for what was in the forest. He dodged branches, trees, bird, and even broken trees to get to his destination. There was a thought going through his head, while the mighty lizard ran at incredible speeds.

_"He can't find it first..."_

Meanwhile in the deep forest, we find Omega and Rouge searching for Shine...hoping that she's still alive...and hoping the unknown life form hasn't found her first. But little did they know...something was heading in their direction...something large and hungry, waiting for them...

* * *

**Now our favourite pair Rouge and Omega are searching through the forest...along with Bio. Could it have been them who he sensed...or was it something else...?**

**(Please Review!)**


End file.
